


When Did You Get So Old?

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [74]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AND CRIES, Fluff, Gen, Kids growing up, Makeup, Shiro gets to give his son a makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith finally asks Shiro for his help with his makeup expertise. Shiro has a sudden realization while doing his son's first makeover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "omg omg omg i beg of you to write about teen keith asking his dad to help him put on some eyeliner and then shiro getting super emotional at the sight of his precious boy in makeup because HE IS SO BEAUTIFUL AND SHIRO IS INCREDIBLY OVERWHELMED BY HOW MUCH KEITH HAS GROWN AND BLOSSOMED AND keith is like???? dad???? please stop sobbing????"

               Keith knew that his father was a great at makeup. In fact, Keith was pretty sure his father had to have won several awards for his insane looks and beauty. After all, Keith had seen the pictures given to him by Keith’s generous and loving grandmother (Shiro could never live down the humiliation of sixteen-year-old Shiro).

               Which was why Keith knew that Shiro was the best choice for his current dilemma. The only question was: how did he approach his dad, without too many questions asked? It was embarrassing enough as it was.

               “Hey dad,” The fourteen-year-old knocked on his dad’s door frame. Shiro was working on some paper work at his desk with the door opened, but stopped as soon as he heard Keith entered. Smiling, Shiro gestured for Keith to come in and Keith nervously wrung his hands together.

               “Hey bud, how’s it going?” Shiro asked, pushing aside his paper work. Keith gently sat down on his dad’s bed and rubbed his hand against the sheets. “Everything alright?” Shiro asked when he noticed how nervous his son was.

               “So dad, um, you’re pretty good with all that makeup and stuff? Right?” Keith twiddled with his thumbs and Shiro blinked. Keith had never really shown interest in Shiro’s makeup abilities before and Shiro was fine with that. Still, Keith was supportive of his dad’s abilities and only ever commented on Shiro but he’d never openly expressed any sort of an interest before. Admittedly, Shiro had dreamed about the day where he could pass on his legacy to his son and share a mutual understanding for the power of makeup. Hopefully this time, Keith cold fully appreciate makeup, unlike the _last_ time he had been around it.

               “Oh. Oh, is it that time already?” Shiro blinked and stood up straight. His lips morphed into a grin as he excitedly bounced from his seat. On the bed Keith was at a loss for words as his dad frantically went around his room and into the bathroom. “I’m a bit surprised. I didn’t even have any time to prepare. This was all such short notice, but that’s okay. We can still work with this.”

               “Dad. Dad. Dad! Calm down.” Keith said quickly and jumped to his feet. He almost started laughing once he saw his dad poke his head out of the bathroom, arms filled with palettes and makeup kits. “Dad, I’m not. No, it’s not time for that yet. I don’t think I’m quite ready for…that power.” Keith rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh. Immediately Shiro’s shoulders slumped but he nodded. _I knew it was too good to be true. Alas, it wasn’t meant to be. Not today anyhow._

               “Oh. Okay, that’s fine.” Shiro smiled and began to put his kits back into his drawers. Keith laughed again, watching his dad for a few minutes with a soft smile before frowning. He bounced from one foot to the other, hands twitching at his sides before taking a deep breath.

               “Um, dad? I might not be ready yet.” Keith licked his lips and Shiro gave Keith his full attention. “But um, I was wondering if today you could, well, I was wondering ifyoucoulddomymakeupforme?” Keith asked, snapping his eyes shut and holding his breath. The silence that etched on was almost unbearable for Keith. Eventually he opened one of his eyes in order to peek at his dad.

               Who was staring at Keith with a frown.

               “Could you repeat that?” Shiro asked out of confusion and Keith swallowed. _Oh. He didn’t hear me correctly._

               “Um, could you maybe, uh, do my makeup for me? Um, tonight?” Keith nervously licked his lips and Shiro blinked. Until his entire face morphed into a bright smile. Immediately, Shiro had grabbed a hold of Keith’s arm and was dragging his son into his bathroom. Keith could barely comprehend what was happening before he was sitting down on a bench in front of the mirror with his dad rummaging through his drawers.

               “Wow, I never thought you’d ask me to do this.” Shiro smiled softly. “Why the sudden interest in my talents?”

               “Because you’re my dad? And I love you.” Keith laughed and Shiro snorted. “Um, well apparently, our school is having this winter dance tonight.”

               “And you have a date?!” Shiro asked, clutching at his chest. He wasn’t sure if his heart could handle the fact that his precious little boy had a date to a dance. Shiro thought he’d have more time to prepare. He thought he could prep himself for this day but apparently not, and there was nothing that Shiro could do after this.

               “No! No! Dad, no!” Keith cried suddenly, almost jumping out of his chair. However, he was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Dad, please, I would have told you if I got asked to a dance? And you would have cried and gone all out and then I would have to suffer through tons of pictures and lots of interrogations.” Keith rolled his eyes dramatically and Shiro rubbed the back of his neck.

               “Hey! I’m not that bad…” Shiro mumbled under his breath, stopping when Keith aimed a glare at him. “Right. So you have a dance tonight?”

               “Yeah. I’m just wearing that old red suit we wore to that wedding last fall. And I’m just going with everyone else. Hunk, Lance and Pidge. None of us have dates; not even Lance.” Keith snickered to himself and his shoulders shook with laughter. Shiro couldn’t help but laugh too.

               “Alright, that doesn’t sound so bad.” Shiro admitted as he began to pull Keith’s hair back with a headband. “That sounds like a nice night.”

               “Yeah. I wasn’t gonna go, cause those aren’t really my things but the others begged me to.” Keith smiled sheepishly and he blushed. Shiro smirked at Keith’s reaction but didn’t say anything else.

               “They could be fun with your friends. Don’t worry. And you give me a call anytime if you want to leave early, okay?” Shiro said softly, knowing fully well that Keith would call if something came up or if he had enough. “So what kind of a look were you thinking? Anything in mind?” Shiro paused once all of Keith’s hair was out of his face. He looked down to see Keith’s sheepish look and the young teen shrugged.

               “Ah, surprise me? You know me, so I trust you’ll do a good look.” Keith answered, causing Shiro’s heart to swell with pride. “Hopefully.” Shiro glared at that last comment before wiping out a brush and palette and grinning into the mirror. Keith swallowed at the determined look in his father’s eyes and wondered if there was still time to escape.

               “Right then. Now hold still.”

x.V.x

               “And finished!” Shiro cheered once he had finished the last of Keith’s mascara. At the moment, Keith’s back was to the mirror so he couldn’t see what Shiro had been doing for the last few hours. _Okay, so it’s only be 45 minutes but it feels like is has been hours._

               “You’re done? Oh, thank god.” Keith mumbled and twitched his nose after Shiro tickled it with a brush. Shiro pouted, sticking his tongue out at his son, who responded in the same manner. When Shiro stepped back to admire his work, he felt his heart jerk with a sudden wave of emotion.

               Staring at his son, Keith couldn’t help but be in awe. His son was so, so _beautiful._

               Shiro was always proud to be Keith’s father ever since he had first laid eyes on Keith’s baby picture almost fourteen years ago. From all the good, the bad and everything in between. Keith proved himself over and over, despite the world going up against him. But now in this moment, Shiro felt tears gathering in his eyes.

               Keith was stunning in his makeup. Shiro had done a minimal work to Keith’s face, knowing that Keith would hate it. There was an emphasis around Keith’s blue eyes with hints of browns and light pink to make his natural features stand out even more. Shiro had added a soft smoky feature to the makeup around Keith’s eyes with a thin black wing. There was some mascara on Keith’s eye lashes, but only the smallest amount since Keith would hate to have too much on them. Shiro finished the look with some silver edges on the front corner of Keith’s eyes before Shiro pulled back with a gentle smile.

               Keith didn’t need any other makeup, nor would he tolerate any. He was perfect just the way he was and looking into Keith’s _beautiful_ blue eyes and looked down at Keith’s tailored soon and suddenly Shiro was looking at a man rather than the little boy he adopted.

               Keith was growing up and it was amazing.

               “Dad? D-Dad?” Keith asked, shooting to his feet and arms raised awkwardly when tears tracked down Shiro’s cheek. “Dad? Um, what’s wrong? Please stop crying?”

               Shiro only shook his head with a wobbly smile, tears still racing down his cheek as he ruffled Keith’s hair. Instantly, Keith huffed and swatted Shiro’s hand away from his hair and chewed on his lip. _His dad was an ugly crier._

               “Dad? Could you please stop crying? Please?” Keith asked and desperately patted Shiro’s trembling shoulder.

               “I’m sorry. It’s just,” Shiro took a deep breath and attempted to wipe his eyes. He smiled down at Keith and ran his thumb along Keith’s cheek. “You’re growing up into a handsome young man. You’re going to go far in this world and you’re not going to be my little baby forever.”

               “Dad…” Keith moaned, cheeks red with embarrassment. “I can’t be your baby forever. I’m getting older.”

               “I know. I know. And you’re going to be an amazing and handsome man.” Shiro smiled softly, fixing the flower on Keith’s suit. Keith swallowed and grinned. “I just wish you could stay young forever.”

               “Dad, I might not be your baby anymore, but,” Keith licked his lips and laughed. “But I’ll always be your son. Besides, I’m going to need your help in the future with looks like this.” Keith turned around to admire Shiro’s work in the mirror. He touched his face and thought before nodding in approval. “Like when I get married.”

               Shiro choked. “Whoa. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. You’re fourteen mister. Nobody is getting married.”

               “Yeah true. You’ve gone past your prime.” Keith rolled his eyes and ignored the squawk from Shiro before laughing brightly. _I’ll always be your boy dad, until the end of time._


End file.
